Cloud services are becoming increasingly popular with users of computing devices. For instance, independent software vendors may upload solutions to servers to enable the servers to serve the solutions as cloud services to users via a network, such as the Internet. For example, the cloud services may enable the users to access shared resources that are stored on or are otherwise accessible to the servers via the network. Cloud services are often based on multiple software products having different process workflows. For instance, each process workflow may include its own processes (e.g., setup, update, upgrade, and cleanup), which typically are different from the processes of the other process workflows. Although some independent software vendors have automated a single process of a process workflow, overall orchestration of the workflows typically is handled manually offline. Such manual workflow orchestration may involve each independent software vendor defining its own workflow processes and performing orchestration of the workflow processes manually.